The present invention relates to a tapping control device which controls a tapping process by synchronizing the rotation of a spindle and the feed on a feed shaft.
In the prior art tapping control device, tapping is controlled by means of a float tapper without synchronizing the rotation of the spindle and feed on the feed shaft. Once the tapping operation is started, therefore, it is necessary to complete the machining without suspension to avoid possible damage to the thread.
The above mentioned prior art tapping control device is defective in that the tapping process could not be suspended if the operation has been started, for instance, for a wrong hole position instructed by an erroneous command in programming, thereby causing a loss in the machining time and the material. Further, there may arise a danger if tapping cannot be suspended even if an abnormality occurs in the tapper process during the operation.